DfK Collection: Danny Phantom Edition
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: A continuing collection of Danny Phantom Oneshots that I have written, and will be writing in the future. Number two finally here.
1. Careful What You Wish For

**Opening Notes:** DfK here bringing you my first contribution to the Danny Phantom section. This was a challenge I gave someone else, that I decided to do myself as well. Now this I plan to have as only the first in a collection of oneshots I write. I've seen plenty of these around so I figured one more couldn't hurt. If you wish to challenge me to write something then by all means do so via review. If I don't get any challenges though, I don't know how often I will update as I don't have a whole lot of ideas for these.

The disclaimer here will be in effect for all chapters; I disclaim ownership of any and all copyrighted material that I may use throughout this story and any that follow.

* * *

**Title**: Careful what you wish for.  
**Length**: 642 words  
**Notes**: The idea came to me from a conversation I had with a friend of mine.

* * *

Tucker was sitting at the Fenton's kitchen table while Danny searched through the cupboards for something they could have for a snack. "Find anything yet Danny?" he asked as his stomach growled for the third time in the past minute. 

"Not yet." came the slightly muffled reply. Danny pulled his head back from the cupboard he had practically climbed into in his search for something good. "my parents haven't gone shopping yet this week, so there's pretty much nothing left."

"Aw man!" Tucker whined as he rested his head in his arms on th table. "Why can't your parents invent, like, a gun that shoots out cake or something.

Danny was just looking through the fridge when he heard his friend's suggestion. Remembering the past occasions when his parents had invented something to cook food he shuddered. He turned and opened his mouth to reply that it wouldn't be such a good idea when he was cut off by a loud voice coming from the kitchen door.

"Cake! That's a great idea!" Both boys turned at the sound of Jack Fenton's voice. Danny's mouth was still open ready to speak. The large man in the orange jumpsuit had a huge grin on his face. "I'll go work on that right now." With that he ran off for the stairs and down to the lab.

Danny had a horrified look on his face as he watched his father bound off.

-o-o-o-

A couple hours later Danny and Tucker were sitting in the living room watching Dead Teacher IV which they had rented on DVD since they hadn't really gotten the chance to watch it in the theater. The movie was just reaching it's climax when Jack came into the room holding what looked to be a modified version of the 'Fenton Bazooka', and stood directly in front of the TV.

"Hey boys! Check it out." Danny's father greeted as he held up the weapon. "I call it the 'Fenton Cake Bazooka'. It works just like the original 'Fenton Bazooka', but if you flip this switch here," He held the weapon at an angle so the boys could see what he was doing and flipped the specified switch to demonstrate, "It fires a delicious and ready-to-eat, chocolate fudge cake instead."

After he finished explaining the weapon to the two boys, Jack pointed it at the coffee table and it made a whining noise as it began to charge up.

Danny and Tucker had long since given up on their futile attempt to see around the man's girth. They removed their bowls of chips and cheese twists, which they had finally ended up just buying when they couldn't find anything in the kitchen, from the table to get them out of the way.

The gun finished charging after a couple moments and with a yell of "Banzai!" Jack pulled the trigger letting loose the confection from the weapon. Unfortunately, with a soft cake flying at a solid object at such a high velocity the result was inevitable.

Cake flew everywhere and Danny and Tucker were just barely able to get their arms up in time to protect their faces. Danny just barely avoided the reflex to become intangible and possibly reveal his secret to his father. As they looked up they saw everything around them covered in the dark brown chocolate and a glowing green icing.

Jack lowered the Bazuka so he could hold it comfortably in one hand while he raised the other to his face. With his index finger he scraped some of the gooey mass from his cheek and put it into his mouth. He sucked on the finger in his mouth and 'hmmed' thoughtfully. After a moment he stated, "The ecto-icing could use some work." With that he trudged back to the lab, weapon in hand.


	2. Awkward

**Title**: Awkward  
**Length**: 783 words.  
**Pairing**(**s**): None  
**Notes**: An idea I've had for a while, bit only just decided to write out. Summary: Tucker meets a girl at the park who's not quite what she seems. Crossover with... well I'll just let you find that out by reading.

* * *

Tucker Foley sighed in boredom as he walked through Amity Park, the park. He had recently been replaced in his position as Mayor after about a month an a half. It was something about fourteen years old being too young to run a city, despite how well he had organized the plan that had saved the world from the disastroid. Inside he was actually glad about the decision, all the paperwork and such that he had to do was just too much. It hadn't given him any time to just hang out, or more importantly, time to play with his PDA, which he'd just gotten some new upgrades for. The problem was, when Danny and Sam wanted to spend time together it left him alone and bored. When his mom kicked him out of the house for the afternoon saying he needed to get outside more, he ended up where he was now.

The ground around him was wet from a brief rain shower that had seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Luckily he had been able to duck under a gazebo and protect his precious technology from being ruined by the water. Suddenly he spotted her, a lovely little redhead sitting on a park bench, her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be staring, or more accurately glaring, up at the now cloudless sky. If he guessed right she looked to be of Chinese, or maybe Japanese decent, somewhere around that part of the world. He quickly made is decision and walked over to her, "Hi there, mind if I take a seat?" he indicated the bench beside her as he spoke.

The girl took her attention form her apparent object of ire to look at him. She shrugged, indicating that she really didn't care before looking back to the sky once more.

Tucker gladly took the seat and grinned at her, though she wouldn't be able to see the expression. He noted that she looked to be completely soaked, probably from the recent rain. "So, what's such a pretty girl like you doing, ruining it by looking so angry?"

The girl looked at him, a confused expression on her face. It looked like she was trying to comprehend what he'd just said. Maybe English wasn't her first language. Just as Tucker was thinking he'd try repeating his question the girl answered, "Rain. I don't like rain."

Well that had confirmed his suspicions on why she was wet. Giving her what he thought was his most charming smile he shifted a bit closer to her, "Well then you must be cold from being all wet like that." As if to emphasize his point a chill breeze blew past them at that moment. "Why don't you let me keep you warm." He wiggled his eyebrows for added effect.

The girl's eyes widened and she backed away from him quickly, apparently forgetting that she had been at the end of the bench already since she fell on her butt. Before Tucker could even think to offer her a hand though she was already up on her feet. Suddenly something seemed to catch her attention as she looked to the side. Following her gaze Tucker spotted another girl approaching that seemed to be calling to the redhead in front of him.

When the other girl was close enough she held out a paper coffee cup to the first girl while speaking in another language. The girl he'd been speaking to took the cup with a smile of thanks. She peeled the plastic lid from the cup and looked inside for a moment before lifting the cup above her and spilling it's contents over her head. What happened next Tucker didn't think he would be able to explain even with his knowledge of the ghosts he'd seen in the city. The girl seemed to be growing taller, her hair became darker until it was black, and when it seemed to be finished the person standing there could have easily passed for the redhead's brother.

Tucker got to his feet and left as quickly and quietly as he could. The thoughts going through his head as he made his way to anywhere but there kept going over the facts that, a) the girl he'd been flirting with had turned into a guy, b) did that mean he'd really been flirting with another guy, and c) he was never going to let anyone else hear about what had happened, ever.


End file.
